Missing
by Mel.2004
Summary: Fic ubicado a partir del capitulo "Con el terror dentro". Zaheer y su banda logran su cometido, secuestrar a Korra. Un inesperado suceso cambia totalmente el rumbo de las cosas, dejando como resultado a una Korra miembro del Loto Rojo. Su familia y amigos, mientras tanto, la buscara por todos lados. MAKORRA
1. Chapter 1

_Acabo de mirar el nuevo capitulo y esta idea vino a mi mente. Si bien este primer capitulo es muy corto, pronto profundizare la historia._

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**Missing**

_Capitulo I_

* * *

Era una noche más. La ultima que pasaba junto a Suyin y su familia. Opal ya se había marchado para su entrenamiento de aire control y por la mañana su equipo partiría.  
La morena se marcho a su habitación, después de una cena de despedida muy confortable.  
Se quito sus típicas ropas de la tribu agua y se coloco su pijama.  
La joven observo a su mascota, quien ya estaba sobre el suelo descansando. Naga no era la única, ya que todo su equipo también estaba dormido.  
Se acostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos. Debía descansar para el viaje que vendría.

Luego de unas horas despertó abruptamente. En realidad no sabía si habían sido horas o tan solo minutos, el sonido de alerta de su mascota interrumpió su sueño.  
Abrió los ojos y observo a través de la ventana a dos personas. Un hombre con su cabeza rapada y una mujer.  
Le tomo tan solo unos milisegundo entender, o imaginar todo.  
_"Zaheer"  
_  
Salto desde la cama, preparada para hacer fuego control. Iba a acabar con ese sujeto que se atrevía a irrumpir en el medio de la noche en su habitación.  
Sus deseos de tener algo de acción y mostrar lo que era capaz de hacer se desvanecieron cuando sintió algo en su pierna. Un pequeño pinchazo, el cual no le proporciono dolor alguno.  
Cayo al lado de su mascota y solo cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse supo que no saldría de esa, no al menos por sus medios. Su cuerpo estaba dormido, inerte. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar completamente sus ojos, fue a dos figuras frente a ella. Una mujer sin brazos y un hombre con un largo cabello.  
Korra pensó que estaba en algún sueño loco. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que solo sea una pesadilla, ya que de no ser así, en verdad estaba en problemas.

* * *

Por la mañana, el resto del equipo comenzó a despertar.  
Mako gruño mientras reunía fuerzas para enfrentar un nuevo día. Se obligo a levantarse de la cama. A su lado estaba la cama donde dormía su hermano, quien aun estaba soñando, con Pabu a su costado.  
El maestro fuego se vistió y decidió despertar a su hermano.  
-Bolín – dijo moviéndolo un poco de su cómoda posición.  
El joven maestro tierra abrió sus ojos color verde.  
-Vamos, debemos prepararnos.  
A diferencia de su hermano, Bolin se levanto y vistió en cuestión de segundos.  
-Voy a ver si puedo comer algo antes del viaje – comento saliendo de la habitación.

Mako rio un poco, mientras se sentaba en su cama, analizando todo. Su actual situación con la morena lo incomodaba. El estar ella y el juntos, con Asami. Todo era confuso, aunque admitía que él fue quien busco esa situación.  
Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una billetera. Abrió la misma y tomo una pequeña foto, observándola detalladamente. En la fotografía, se puede observar a la morena y a él, en sus tiempos de noviazgo.  
Ambos estaban sonriendo. Ella estaba a sus espaldas, pasando sus manos alrededor de sus hombros para no caer.  
El joven no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo feliz que fueron alguna vez.  
Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, intentando negar todo. Ellos habían roto, eso era cosa del pasado.  
Volvió a poner la fotografía en su lugar y guardo la billetera en su pantalón.

Escucho un par de gritos fuera. Creyó reconocer la voz de Lin. Bufo, esperando que ella no esté de mal humor durante todo el viaje.  
Cuando los gritos, los cuales dejaban en evidencia que estaba molesta por algo, se hicieron más evidentes, decidió salir afuera. Imagino que estaría discutiendo con Korra de nuevo debido al viaje. La morena se rehusaba a que la cuiden como si fuera un delicado cristal que puede romperse en cualquier momento. Siempre había sido muy independiente en ese sentido.

Su cara cambio cuando llego donde estaba Lin y los demás. Había guardias corriendo de un lado hacia otro, mientras que Lin no dejaba de gritar cosas a uno de los guardias.  
Intento escuchar lo que gritaba y su sangre se heló al entender una de las frases de la mujer.  
-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?!- la mujer no dejaba de gritarle al joven guardia.  
Los guardias corriendo, Lin gritando…. Su mente completo el rompecabezas en cuestión de segundos.  
Noto a su hermano a pocos metros de donde estaba. Se acerco corriendo y lo tomo por los hombros.  
-Por favor dime que esto no significa lo que creo – rogó a su hermano. Quería que le dijeran que estaba soñando, imaginando cosas, que había escuchado mal.  
-Mako – dijo Bolin con claro miedo en su voz – no sabemos donde esta ella.  
El maestro fuego dejo a su hermano y comenzó a correr por los alrededores, esperando encontrar esos ojos azules que conocía bien.  
Su mente estaba colapsada con pensamientos y emociones.  
_"No puede ser posible, ella no pudo haber desaparecido".  
_  
Corrió hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta de una patada. Encontró la cama deshecha, pero no había rastros de la morena.  
-¿Korra? – pregunto con desesperación.  
Espero segundos, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.  
-¡Demonios Korra! Esto no es gracioso – grito arrojando lejos una de las almohadas de la cama.  
Parte de el esperaba que sea solo un capricho de ella. Que este escondida, esperando que se cancele el viaje.  
Escucho el ruido de la puerta detrás de él y dio media vuelta. Toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando encontró a Lin, en vez de a Korra.  
-La han secuestrado – dijo la mujer y el casi sintió como su mundo se caía a pedazos.  
Ellos se la habían llevado, Korra ya no estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

_Capitulo II_

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde el amanecer, donde se percataron del secuestro de Korra.  
Más de cincuenta oficiales buscaban en todos los rincones del clan y sus alrededores.  
Lin trataba de comunicarse con Tenzin, para darle la noticia. Mako, Bolin y Asami se encontraban en la sala de estar. Ya habían colaborado en todo lo que podían, ahora debían esperar a que los oficiales regresen y den sus informes.  
El maestro fuego miraba un punto fijo. Su mente estaba en cualquier lado. Pensaba los momentos vividos con la morena.  
Un nudo se generó en su garganta al tan solo imaginar lo que estaría viviendo Korra.

* * *

Lentamente abrió sus ojos.  
La luz del día la golpeo y su vista aun estaba algo borrosa.  
Vio dos figuras frente a ella y sintió un leve balanceo, típico de un auto en movimiento.  
Las imágenes de lo sucedido llegaron a su mente en cuestión de segundos.  
Abrió los ojos de par en par e intento moverse. Descubrió en ese momento que estaba totalmente amarrada con una cuerda. También tenía una tela en su boca.  
Por si esto no fuera suficiente, su cuerpo aún sufría los efectos del tranquilizante. Le costaba hacer movimientos rápidos.  
Las personas frente a ella la miraban con calma, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

Korra comenzó a gritar moviéndose, en la medida que le era posible, para librarse.  
-Se acabo Avatar - comento la mujer sin brazos, haciendo una mueca por sus gritos - no puedes hacer nada.  
La morena no hizo caso alguno y siguió gritando y moviéndose.  
-¿Podrían callarla? - pregunto tranquilamente el hombre calvo desde el asiento del conductor - intento conducir aquí.  
Su voz no hizo más que incrementar la ira de la joven, quien lo miro callada desde su lugar.  
Nunca deseó tanto hacer fuego control, o algo por el estilo, con la mente.

La joven estaba callada, observando a la mujer sin brazos y el hombre de cabellos largos.  
Suspiro y movió sus brazos, los cuales respondían suavemente y estaban atados en su espalda.  
Una idea surgió en su mente.  
Volteo su mirada, intentando disimular e hizo una pequeña llama, para quemar y romper la cuerda.  
Debía ser cuidadosa, pero también rápida. Cada segundo era clave.  
Por más que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía hacerlo.  
Desesperada, aumento la potencia de la llama, lo cual hizo que se quemara su muñeca, provocándole una expresión de dolor y un leve gruñido.  
-Es una cuerda anti-fuego - comento el hombre de cabellos largos, quien entendió lo que trataba de hacer.  
Suspiro y cerro sus ojos. Los abrió cuando sintió que se detuvieron.

Miro a Zaheer y los demás bajar del auto.  
La puerta trasera se abrió y el hombre de bigote la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo en su hombro.  
De no ser porque su cuerpo aún no respondía como quería, se hubiera movido como loca, intentando patearlo.  
Observó como entraban en una especie de residencia con varios cuartos. Un enorme portón, el cual cercaba toda la propiedad, se cerró tras ella, privándola de la libertad.  
Entraron a la casa y el hombre la bajo y sentó sobre el sillón.  
Desató sus ataduras y saco la venda de su boca.  
-Date por muerto - escupió en forma de amenaza la joven.  
Él no le dio importancia y se alejo tranquilo.  
Cuando estaba totalmente libre, movió sus extremidades en forma circular, recuperando un poco su movilidad. Le encantaría saltar a la yugular de cada una de esas personas, pero aun estaba débil.  
El hombre calvo se puso frente a ella.  
-Me temo que tendrás que aguardar aquí hasta que cumplamos nuestra misión.  
-¿M-Misión? – pregunto con miedo ella.  
-Restablecer el orden natural. Somos el Loto Rojo, lo que pretendía ser el Loto Blanco en un principio. Ahora no son más que un grupo de personas que obedecen a un líder como si estuvieran hipnotizados.  
-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? – pregunto esperando lo peor.  
-Me parece justo que lo sepas – suspiro el – Vamos a terminar con el ciclo del Avatar, de una vez por todas.  
Su sangre se heló y cerro sus ojos. Estaba muy débil aun y ellos la superaban en número y energía. No había escapatoria.  
-Te dejaremos unos minutos a solas, para prepararte. Estaremos afuera, así que no intentes escapar.  
Todos se retiraron y ella quedo allí, sin saber qué hacer.

Escucho un ruido y se levanto con dificultad.  
Un hombre mayormente calvo, de tez morena apareció de repente.  
-Aiwei – dijo ella con rabia -¿Eres uno de ellos?  
-Solo les di una ayuda para que te encontraran – dijo mientras observaba su alrededor.  
Al notar que no había nadie, el hombre se acerco sonriendo malvadamente.  
Korra retrocedió. El saco una daga y la respiración de la joven se detuvo por un segundo.  
-Tal vez los haya ayudado – comenta el mientras se acerca aun mas – pero no voy a darles el lujo de matarte.  
La morena se preparo para pelear, pero no lograba hacer más que llamas débiles.  
-El tranquilizante dura mucho tiempo Avatar – dijo para luego abalanzarse sobre ella.  
-¡Aléjate! – grito ella.  
Como si le importara el porqué de su grito, Zaheer entro y se quedo inmóvil.  
El aprovecho y tomo a la morena por detrás, colocando la daga en su cuello.  
-Aiwei ¡Suéltala! – amenazó Zaheer, mientras los demás venían ofreciendo ayuda.  
-¿Cómo sabré que no me asesinaras cuando lo haga?  
-Prometo no hacerlo - dice el, intentando que ceda.  
El sonrió y apretó más fuerte la daga, consiguiendo una fina gota de sangre de la morena, quien estaba inmóvil.  
-Déjame ir afuera ¡Ahora! – grito.

Todos abrieron el camino y el salió con Korra de rehén.  
Abrieron la gran puerta y salió al exterior. El hogar donde estaban se encontraba en una montaña, separada del resto de los pueblos.  
Aiwei se acerco al final de la montaña, la cual conectaba a un angosto puente para atravesarla. Miro hacia abajo, de seguro había diez metros hasta un suelo rocoso.  
-Ya cumplimos con lo dicho – dice Zaheer intentando negociar – ahora suéltala.  
El sonrió malvadamente.  
-Como quieras – dijo para luego empujar a la morena hacia el precipicio.  
-¡No! – grito Zaheer intentando alcanzarla, pero era inútil.  
La morena sintió como chocaba contra las duras y puntiagudas rocas. Rodo por toda la montaña. Luego de varios metros, aterrizo en una porción de suelo, lo suficientemente grande para su cuerpo.  
Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, luego todo se nublo.

Zaheer estaba furioso. El mismo se encargo de exterminar a Aiwei, mientras los demás rescataban a Korra.  
Ghazan la tomo en brazos y la recostaron sobre una de las camas del hogar.  
La morena sangraba en sus brazos y piernas. Ming-Hua, con sus pocas habilidades para curar, se encargo de eso.  
Zaheer mojo un paño con agua fría y se lo coloco en la cabeza.  
Escucho un par de pasos detrás suyo y se dio vuelta para ver a Ghazan  
-¿El plan sigue en pie? – pregunta el.  
-Por supuesto, solo debemos esperar a que despierte.  
En ese preciso instante, la morena se movió y abrió lentamente sus ojos.  
Los dos hombres la miraron esperando su reacción. A pesar de que al final terminarían asesinándola, ellos la habían salvado.  
La joven largo un quejido de dolor y se toco la cabeza.  
Alzo su cabeza y miro a los hombres frente a ella.  
Zaheer se sorprendió cuando ella no mostró mueca alguna de desagrado por su presencia.  
Lo próximo que oyó, lo dejo helado.  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto suavemente la morena.  
Zaheer trago saliva ¿Acaso no lo sabía?  
-¿No nos recuerdas? – pregunto Ghazan, igual de sorprendido.  
-No – susurro ella.

Antes de que Ghazan pueda decir algo, Zaheer lo saco del cuarto y cerró la puerta.  
-¿En verdad perdió la memoria? – pregunta atónito.  
-Así parece – responde Zaheer.  
-¿Seguiremos con el plan aun en su estado?  
El maestro aire pensó durante minutos. Una sonrisa se formo e su rostro y miro a su compañero.  
-Tengo una idea mejor – dice tranquilo – ven.  
Ambos vuelven al cuarto de la morena, quien logro sentarse en su cama.  
Al verlos, ella se tenso.  
-Tranquila, no te haremos daño.  
Ahora Ghazan era el confundido. Miro a Zaheer en busca de alguna respuesta.  
-¿Recuerdas tu nombre? – pregunto el maestro aire sentándose en la punta de la cama.  
-No –dijo ella mirándolos con miedo.  
-Tu nombre es Kya – dice Zaheer.  
Ghazan voltea a mirarlo de nuevo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué le mentía?  
-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó ella de nuevo.  
Zaheer suavizo su mirada. En cambio Ghazan, tuvo que contenerse para no caerse por lo que escucho a continuación.  
-Mi nombre es Zaheer – dijo tomando la mano de la morena – y soy tu padre Kya.

* * *

Ya estaba por anochecer y Korra no aparecía. Tenzin ya había sido avisado. Dejo a su hermana Kya a cargo del templo y salió directo hacia el clan, para buscar a Korra.  
Aun faltaba decirles a los padres de la morena. Nadie encontraba el valor para hacerlo.  
Lin logro localizarlo por radio y lo cito en el clan.  
Luego de unas horas, Tonraq llego con el Señor del Fuego, Zuko.  
Ambos entraron a la sala de estar y vieron las caras de todos.  
-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el padre de Korra, imaginándose lo peor.  
En ese preciso momento, Tenzin llego al clan y entro corriendo a la sala de estar.  
-¿Saben algo de ella? – dijo para luego callarse, al mirarlo a Tonraq.  
-¿De quién están hablando? – preguntó desesperado él.  
Tenzin se acerca a él y baja la mirada.  
-Zaheer se la llevo – susurra – lo siento.

Tonraq toma al maestro aire por el cuello de sus túnicas y lo estampa contra la pared, cosa que dejo a todos sorprendidos.  
-¡Tu prometiste que la cuidarías! – Reprocha  
-Lo sé – dice Tenzin con una mueca de dolor – y lo siento muc-  
-¡No digas que lo sientes! – grita el maestro agua, interrumpiéndolo.  
-¡Basta ambos! – grita Lin, a lo que Tonraq suelta a la antigua pareja de la jefa – Si queremos encontrar a Korra debemos trabajar unidos.  
El golpea la pared y esconde su cara  
-Mi pequeña – susurra con lagrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

-¡¿Puedes decirme que demonios fue eso?! – grita Ghazan a Zaheer.  
Habían dejado descansar a Korra. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar.  
-Baja la voz, ella está durmiendo – susurra él.  
-¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntan las mujeres, quienes no entendían nada.  
-Al parecer Korra perdió la memoria – dice el mirando a P'Li – y a tu enamorado no se le ocurrió mejor idea que decir que se llamaba Kya y que él era su padre.  
-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.  
-Silencio – dice molesto Zaheer – no queremos espantar a Ko…. Kya – se retracta.  
-¿Por qué dijiste eso? – Exige saber Ming-Hua  
-¿No lo entienden? – susurra el – esto es perfecto. Si Korra piensa que yo soy su padre, podemos inculcarle nuestras creencias. Ella podría ser una más del Loto Rojo.  
-Ella es el Avatar, nunca podría ser miembro del Loto Rojo – comenta P'Li.  
-¿Quién mejor que el Avatar, capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos, para ayudarnos a exterminar a los líderes del mundo? Ella es la clave. Si tenemos al Avatar, nadie podrá interponerse a nosotros.  
Todos quedaron en silencio, pensando.  
-Es una buena idea, lo admito – contesta Ghazan – pero ¿Qué harás si ella recupera la memoria?  
-Entonces volvemos al plan inicial – contesta con una mirada fría.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Volví luego de varias semanas.  
Comencé a escribir este fic cuando se estreno el capitulo. Luego de ver el final, tenia sentimientos encontrados.  
Amo a estos villanos y me hubiera gustado ver su lado mas "gracioso".  
Luego de mucho pensarlo, decidí volcar ese lado en este fic. Básicamente tratara de Korra/Kya (ya se que le puse de la misma forma que la hermana de Tenzin, pero no tengo imaginación para los nombres) viviendo con su nueva "familia".  
Es algo bastante obvio, pero ella sera una mas del Loto Rojo.  
Espero que les guste el rumbo que tomara.  
¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

_Capitulo III_

* * *

La morena despertó con los primeros rayos de la mañana.  
Con cuidado, se sentó en su cama.  
Tocó su cabeza, intentando alejar el dolor.  
Suspiro y miró alrededor. Suponía que ese era su cuarto, pero no se identificaba con el color gris de las paredes, o con los pocos muebles que había.  
El ruido de la puerta se hizo presente y vio entrar al hombre que se hacía llamar su padre con una bandeja con comida, la cual dejo en una mesa de noche cercana.  
-¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó suavemente, sentándose en la punta de la cama.  
-Si, mi cabeza aún me duele, pero no es nada grave - dice ella.  
Zaheer sonríe, sabiendo que aún no recuperó la memoria.  
Ambos quedan en un silencio, el cual la morena decide romper.  
-¿Como fue que termine aquí? - inquirió de repente.  
Él suspiró y la miro a los ojos.  
-Un hombre te arrojo por la orilla de una montaña - dice suavemente - pero logramos atenderte a tiempo.  
-¿Por qué haría algo así? - dice ella con dolor en su voz.  
-Kya - dice el tomando su mano - hay algo que debes saber. Tú eres el Avatar.  
-¿El Avatar? Debes estar bromeando - ríe suavemente ella.  
-No bromeo - contesta el sonriendo.  
Curiosa, ella abrió su mano e hizo que una pequeña llama saliera de esta. Acto seguido, logro que la poca cantidad de agua que había en un tazón, se moviera.

Se quedo inmóvil, mirando su mano, aún sin entender lo que sucedía.  
-Se que debe ser difícil asimilar todo esto - susurra él - pero debes tomarte tu tiempo.  
Ella lo mira y sonríe cálidamente.  
Observa su rostro con intriga y ríe suavemente.  
-¿Que sucede? - pregunta Zaheer con una sonrisa.  
-Eres mi padre - comenta riendo - pero no somos parecidos físicamente.  
Él ríe para disimular.  
-En eso tienes razón - responde mintiendo - heredaste el aspecto de tu madre.  
-¿Donde está ella? - pregunta inmediatamente.  
Zaheer trago saliva. No podía decirle que P'Li era su madre, sería muy obvia la diferencia.  
Su mente trabaja rápidamente, inventando algo.  
-Kya - dice actuando - desgraciadamente tu madre murió cuando tú eras una niña.

Él la mira y puede sentir como algo en ella se rompe. No entendía como podía sentirse mal, por algo que ni siquiera recordaba. Algo que ni siquiera era cierto.  
-¿Que le sucedió? - pregunta con miedo.  
-Cuando tenias cinco años, descubrimos que eras el Avatar - dice poniendo una mano en su hombro - vivíamos en la tribu agua del Sur. Una noche, un grupo de personas intento secuestrarte. Yo me encargue de llevarte a un lugar apartado de allí. Desgraciadamente ella se encargó de distraerlos. Lograron capturarla y la asesinaron.  
-¿Por qué querían secuestrarme? - pregunta con claro dolor en su voz.  
-Cuando un nuevo Avatar es descubierto, un grupo llamado el Loto Blanco se encarga de entrenarlo. Ese grupo, con el paso del tiempo se distorsionó, pasando a ser un par de personas que solo sigue órdenes de gente importante. Con tu madre estábamos en contra de que te alejen de nosotros, eras muy chica para eso - dice acomodando un cabello de la joven detrás de su oreja - Ellos no pudieron aceptarlo e intentaron llevarte a la fuerza.  
Vio claramente como un par de lágrimas se formaron en ella.  
-¿Ella murió por mi culpa? - dice para luego llorar y tapar su cara con sus manos.  
Zaheer sabía que todo eso era una mentira necesaria para su misión.  
Debía jugar el papel de padre. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho.  
La morena escondió su cara en el cuello de su "padre" y lloró.  
Él acariciaba su espalda, susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

* * *

-¿Tuvo algo que ver con el secuestro del Avatar? - preguntó Lin al joven que estaba frente a ella.  
Habían decidido interrogar a todos los guardias nocturnos del día anterior.  
La mujer estaba sentada. Detrás de ella estaban Tonraq, Mako y Tenzin.  
Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la conclusión de que el joven no tenía la menor idea del paradero de Korra.  
-Ese era el último - suspira Lin, masajeando sus sienes.  
-No, no lo es - dice Mako rápidamente - hay alguien a quien no hemos visto desde el secuestro.  
Lin dio media vuelta para mirarlo  
-¿Quien?  
-Aiwei.  
Todos salieron corriendo a la posada del hombre.  
Suyin, quien estaba cerca, interrogó el porqué de su prisa.  
-Creemos que Aiwei es el culpable - dice Lin.  
-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible - afirma ella - Aiwei es mi persona de confianza. El nunca haría algo así.  
-¿Entonces como explicas el que aún no lo hayamos visto? - dice Mako.  
La mujer de ojos verdes queda pensativa por unos momentos.  
-Necesitamos entrar a su hogar, para buscar pruebas - dice Tonraq.  
Ella asiente, segura de que no encontrarían nada.

Una vez en la posada, comienzan a revolver todo, buscando alguna evidencia.  
Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente se dieron por vencidos.  
-Les dije que Aiwei no haría nada así - se apresuró a decir la hermana de Lin.  
Tonraq estaba frente a un librero. Algo dentro de él le decía que estaban cerca de una pista.  
Bajo su vista y se encontró con unas marcas en el suelo de madera, tal como si alguien moviera algo repetidas veces.  
-Me temo que estás equivocada - dice mientras todos lo miran.  
Se coloca al costado del mueble y lo corre de lugar, develando una puerta secreta.  
Rápidamente, la abren y encuentran un túnel.  
-¿Sabias algo de esto? - pregunta Lin a su hermana.  
-Y-Yo no - dice atónita.  
Investigan el túnel y se encuentran con que conecta el clan con el exterior.  
-¡Lo sabia! - grita enojado Mako - él es el culpable.  
-¡Rápido! - dice a los guardias del clan - debemos buscar a Aiwei.

* * *

Zaheer se deja caer sobre el sillón.  
-¿No llevas ni un día como padre y ya estás cansado? - pregunta bromeando su compañero.  
Él lo mira y suspira.  
-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé - dice masajeando sus sienes - ella acaba de abordarme con todo tipo de preguntas. Como se lastimó, quien era su madre, porque no se parecía a mí.  
El maestro tierra se sienta frente al sillón donde estaba su amigo.  
-¿Que le has dicho? - pregunta con curiosidad.  
-Que su madre murió cuando ella era niña. Le dije que el Loto Blanco intentó llevársela a la fuerza y la asesinaron cuando intentaba protegerla.  
-Que conveniente - comenta con una risa falsa - decirle que el Loto Blanco mató a su madre. Creo que es un gran paso para comenzar a iniciar su odio hacia ellos.  
-Debemos seguir con la mentira. No podemos permitir que sospeche en lo más mínimo - responde.  
Ghazan solo asintió, mientras P'Li y Ming-Hua llegaban a la sala.  
-¿Como te ha ido? - pregunta la maestra agua.  
Zaheer abrió su boca para contestar, hasta que un sonido detrás de él se hizo presente.

Dio media vuelta y encontró a la morena.  
-Kya - dice enfocándose en no decir su verdadero nombre - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Estoy harta de estar acostada - contesta ella.  
Todos se quedan observando a la morena.  
-¿Quienes son ellos? - pregunta mirando al resto del equipo.  
Zaheer se levanta y le tiende la mano a la joven. Ella toma su mano y él la acerca hacia donde estaban.  
-Kya - dice suavemente - ellos son tus tíos. Ming-Hua y Ghazan.  
Ghazan le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su "sobrina", mientras que la mujer solo se limito a mirarla.  
-¿Y quién es ella? - pregunta observando a la mujer de cabello trenzado - ¿Y por que tiene tres ojos?  
Ghazan deja salir una enorme carcajada, mientras que Ming-Hua lo golpea en el brazo para que se calle.  
La mujer, por su parte se limita a gruñir y apretar sus dientes. No estaba muy convencida acerca del nuevo plan.  
-Soy la actual novia de tu padre - dice con una sonrisa malvada.

La joven de ojos azules la mira con resentimiento. Acababa de conocer a su madrastra, y no le había generado una buena primera impresión.  
-¿Que les parece si desayunamos? - pregunta Ghazan, cortando el ambiente tenso.  
-Es una gran idea - apoya Zaheer - Kya, tu ya has desayunado, pero puedes acompañarnos.  
Les tomó un par de minutos preparar el desayuno y servirlo en la mesa.  
Todos se sentaron a desayunar. La morena estaba en la punta de la mesa, mientras que a sus costados se encontraban las mujeres por un lado y los hombres por el otro.  
Comenzaron a comer y ella inicio un interrogatorio a Ghazan.  
-¿Eres mi tío de sangre? - pregunta llena de curiosidad - ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dominas algún elemento? ¿Por que llevas el pelo tan largo?  
Ghazan ríe ante las preguntas de ella y suspira antes de contestar.  
-No, treinta, Tierra control, me gusta mi pelo así - responde en forma corta.  
-¿Puedo llamarte tío Ghazan? - finaliza preguntando ella.  
El maestro tierra sonríe ante la inocencia de la joven.  
-Claro - responde para luego seguir comiendo.

Durante el resto de la comida, nadie habló demasiado. La morena aun tenía miles de preguntas, pero decidió dejarlas para otro momento.  
Cuando el desayuno finalizó, todos se fueron a sus cuartos, mientras que el maestro tierra se dedicó a lavar los platos.  
La morena no lo dudó un segundo y tomo un par de platos y tazones, para lavarlos.  
-No es necesario que hagas eso - dice él, algo sorprendido.  
-Quiero ayudarte tío -responde la joven.  
El hombre solo se limitó a sonreír, mientras seguía con su tarea.  
-Entonces - suelta ella de repente - ¿Tú y la tía Ming-Hua son pareja?  
Tuvo que hacer malabares en el aire para evitar que el plato que estaba por lavar se cayera al suelo.  
-¿P-Por qué dices eso? - pregunta.  
Ella ríe suavemente.  
-Es posible que haya perdido la memoria - dice sonriendo - pero no soy idiota. Hay una especie de atracción entre ustedes. Puedo verlo.  
-Estas imaginando cosas - responde él, sonrojándose un poco.  
-Vamos, soy tu sobrina - dice golpeando suavemente su brazo - se supone que no debes tener secretos conmigo.  
Él suspira y mira a todos lados antes de hablar.  
-No somos pareja - se sincera.  
-¡Pero te gustaría! - acusa ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - dice él disimulando - tal vez...  
Ambos comienzan a reír sin percatarse de que a unos metros, escondido detrás de una pared, Zaheer escuchaba toda su conversación.  
El maestro aire sonrió antes de regresar a su habitación. Tal vez, el plan seria mas fácil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

_¡Hola! Como prometí, aquí estoy con el tercer capitulo._  
_Como se habrán dado cuenta, Korra ya comienza una relación de familia con sus enemigos. ¡Zaheer la tiene justo donde quería!  
Amo a Ghazan y me parece el mas "divertido" del grupo. Por esta razón, haré que Korra tenga una muy buena relación con el.  
Mientras tanto, el equipo Avatar tienes pistas acerca del paradero de a morena._  
_¡Saludos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

_Capitulo IV_

* * *

Una semana. La semana más larga de toda su vida.  
Tonraq se miro al espejo, el cual le devolvía una imagen llena de ojeras.  
Se lavo la cara con agua fría una vez más, alejando un poco el sueño.  
Salió del baño y los demás lo miraron.  
Él se dirigió al sillón y se dejo caer sobre este.  
Sintió una mano en su hombro y giro su cabeza, para encontrarse con el maestro aire.  
–Debes dormir – dijo él.  
–Tendré tiempo para eso cuando ella vuelva – susurra él, con claro dolor en su voz.  
Tenzin suspira y mira al joven frente a él.  
– ¿Tu tampoco dormirás? – pregunta al joven maestro fuego.  
Mako solo lo miró por unos segundos, para luego bajar de nuevo su cabeza.

El silencio que se había generado se corto cuando Lin entró en la sala de estar, arrastrando sus pies, cansada.  
– ¿Alguna novedad? – pregunta el maestro agua, impaciente.  
–No – dice ella bajando la mirada.  
Tonraq se levanta y sacude su cabeza.  
–Voy a recorrer los alrededores de nuevo.  
–Yo iré contigo – dice Mako.  
Ellos se retiran, dejando a Tenzin y Lin solos.  
El maestro aire pone sus manos en su cabeza, suspirando.  
–Todo esto es mi culpa – susurra.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la maestra tierra se acerca a él y lo consuela.  
Pone una mano en su hombro.  
–No, no lo es – responde – en todo caso la culpa es mía, se supone que vine aquí para protegerla.  
Tenzin la mira lleno de dolor.  
– ¿Crees que ella esté bien? – pregunta con un nudo en su garganta, y miedo a imaginar siquiera la respuesta.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que llamaba a su puerta.  
– ¡Kya! – grita Ghazan – debes levantarte. Tienes meditación con tu padre.  
Una vez más, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.  
El maestro tierra suspiró. Ya todos conocían la dificultad de despertar a la morena por las mañanas.  
Harto, abrió la puerta y encontró a la morena durmiendo plácidamente.  
–Kya – dice moviéndola suavemente – despierta.  
Oye varios gruñidos por parte de ella, quien da media vuelta y sigue durmiendo.  
–Vamos Kya – insistió él.  
–Cinco minutos más – susurra a joven.  
–Esta bien – dice él suspirando – tú lo quisiste.  
Toma el colchón de los costados y lo levanta.  
Oye un golpe contra el duro suelo y comienza a reír.  
– ¡Ghazan! – grita la morena, despertando de la peor manera.  
– No me dejaste otra opción – contesta como si nada.  
Ella le dedica una mirada fulminante y él se retira, riendo aún.

La joven se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su armario. Tomo un par de ropas de la tribu agua, que previamente habían comprado Ming-Hua y Zaheer. Se cambió su pijama y salió al jardín.  
El maestro aire ya estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol, en posición para meditar.  
La morena se sentó, en silencio, a su lado.  
–Sigo sin entender por qué hacemos esto – comenta frustrada ella.  
–Eres el Avatar Kya – responde él sin perder su postura – debes estar entrenada física y espiritualmente.  
–Pero ya intentamos esto hace unos días – protesta – es mejor que me enfoque en mi entrenamiento físico.  
El hombre suspira y la mira.  
–Intenta esto durante la mañana – negocia con ella – luego podrás hacer lo que quieras.  
Ella sonríe y en seguida cierra sus ojos y se coloca en la misma posición de su mentor.  
Comienza a repetir los pasos que le había enseñado días atrás.  
_"Mantener la mente en blanco"._  
Respiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire y soltándolo suavemente.  
_"Mantener la mente en blanco"._  
Suspira y sus pensamientos solo se focalizan en lo imposible que era aquello  
_"Mantener la mente en blanco"._ ¿Acaso es tan difícil?  
Abre su ojo izquierdo y espía a Zaheer.  
El está en total calma, con ojos cerrados y respiraciones constantes.  
_"¿Como es que él puede lograrlo?"_  
–Debes cerrar los ojos Kya – dice él, sin moverse de su posición, tomándola por sorpresa.  
_"Podría jurar que estaba meditando"._  
–L-Los tengo cerrados – dice ella, volviendo a su antigua postura rápidamente.  
Esta vez, es Zaheer quien abre su ojo derecho, para espiar los movimientos de la joven.  
Sonríe suavemente antes de volver a cerrarlos.

* * *

Todos estaban desayunando. Debían reponer energías, para seguir con su búsqueda.  
Tonraq ya había desayunado. No comió mucho en realidad.  
Estaba en el jardín, sentado con mil pensamientos en su cabeza.  
De repente siente una sensación pegajosa en su mejilla.  
Sonríe débilmente y mira a su costado.  
El perro oso polar se recuesta a su lado, llorando suavemente.  
– ¿También la extrañas? – susurra acariciando el pelaje del animal.  
Naga llora nuevamente, mientras descansa su cabeza en las piernas del maestro agua.  
–Lo sé – dice él – estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Ella volverá, te lo prometo.  
– ¿Puedo acompañarte? – dice una voz.  
Da media vuelta y observa al maestro aire.  
–Claro – responde.  
Tenzin se sienta y suspira.  
–Lo siento mucho Tonraq – dice – en verdad lo siento.  
–No es tu culpa – contesta el hombre – lamento haber reaccionado tan mal. Tú no merecías eso.  
–Disculpas aceptadas – contesta Tenzin.  
Desde lejos, observan como los oficiales y los demás terminan de desayunar y van preparándose para retomar la búsqueda.  
El maestro aire se levanta y le tiende la mano a Tonraq.  
–¿Vamos? – susurra  
Él hombre de la tribu agua toma su mano y sonríe débilmente.  
–Vamos – se limita a responder.

* * *

La morena se desploma sobre el sillón.  
Cierra sus ojos, derrotada una vez más. No conseguía hacer avances en su entrenamiento espiritual.  
Suspiro y sintió el olorcito a té. Su estómago gruñó y ella río suavemente. Siempre despertaba hambrienta casi tanto como una jauría de lobos.  
No sabía si esto era habitual en ella o solo a partir de su pérdida de memoria.  
La primera vez que le pusieron un plato con carne frente suyo, lo devoró en segundos. Miro a su padre y notó una ligera expresión de asombro, la cual intentó ocultar, así que se imaginaba que los ataques de hambre eran algo nuevo.  
El ruido de los platos la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
–El desayuno está listo – dice Ghazan y ella se levanta y se sienta a comer.  
En cuestión de segundos, todos están disfrutando del desayuno junto a ella.  
–Luego del desayuno, podrás entrenar el elemento que quieras – dice Zaheer.  
La morena lo piensa por unos segundos y luego dice, muy segura.  
–Quiero empezar con agua control – a lo que todos miran a Ming-Hua.  
La mujer termina su bocado y sonríe.  
–Esta bien – contesta ansiosa por saber que tan buena era el Avatar en aquello.

Luego del desayuno, todos se dispersaron por la casa, excepto las maestras agua, quienes se dirigieron al jardín, para poner en práctica sus habilidades.  
–Comencemos – ordena ella mientras comienza a crear látigos de agua, con técnicas sencillas.  
La joven de ojos azules imitaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Algunos, los más complejos, le llevaban varios minutos, pero finalmente podía hacerlo.  
La morena sonrío, al menos no había fracasado en la parte física.  
–Debo admitir que lo has hecho bien – dice su tía – ¿Qué te parece una pelea?  
–¿Pelea? – no puede evitar preguntar ella. No había tenido muchos entrenamientos, más que dos clases espirituales con su padre.  
– ¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunta incitándola – tranquila, soy tu tía, no te haré daño.  
Esas palabras encendieron su orgullo y en unos segundos se preparo para pelear.

En el interior de la casa, Ghazan entraba muy apurado de su visita al centro, para comprar los víveres.  
– ¿Y ahora que sucede? – pregunta Zaheer, quien estaba en el sillón, junto a su novia.  
–Hay algo que debes ver – dice el mientras saca un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrega en la mano.  
Zaheer abre el papel y su respiración se detiene por un segundo al ver lo que este tenía escrito.  
**"AVATAR KORRA DESAPARECIDA"**  
Aquel cartel pedía cualquier información acerca del paradero de la joven. Ofrecían una gran recompensa a cambio de la morena.  
Gruñó y arrugó aquel pedazo de papel.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín Ming-Hua esquivaba con precisión los ataques de su sobrina.  
La pelea se había prolongado por más tiempo del que calculaban.  
Ambas estaban exhaustas, pero ninguna iba a rendirse en ese momento.  
La morena levanto su brazo y creó un látigo de agua, el cual estaba dispuesto a dirigir a su oponente, hasta que la voz de una persona las interrumpió.  
–Kya, Ming-Hua - dice alzando la voz Ghazan – reunión en la sala de estar.

Ambas maestras aguas, confundidas, entran y encuentran a los demás.  
– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta la morena, mirando a su padre.  
–Empaquen sus cosas – contesta seguro él – vamos a mudarnos de aquí.  
Ming-Hua no entendía el porqué, aunque imaginaba que era para alejar aún más a la morena de su verdadera familia.  
La joven, por otro lado, no tardo en hacer evidentes sus quejas.  
– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? – exigía saber.  
–No hagas preguntas Kya, solo ve a empacar – dice de pocas ganas él.  
–No lo haré – se planta ella, cruzándose de brazos.  
–Kya - advierte él, un poco más enojado - ve a tu cuarto.  
–Pero – comienza a armar una frase en respuesta  
– ¡Ahora! – grita él, perdiendo el control.  
Ella lo mira y Zaheer nota que los ojos de la morena estaban vidriosos.  
Da media vuelta y se encierra en su habitación, dando un gran portazo.  
Zaheer suspira, tomando su cabeza y mira a sus compañeros, quienes le devolvían una mirada de desaprobación.  
– ¡¿Qué?! – pregunta molesto.  
Ellos solo callan, hasta que finalmente Ghazan se anima a hablar.  
–Si yo fuera tú, hablaría con ella en este momento.  
Él suspiro una vez más antes de dirigirse al cuarto de la joven.  
–Kya – dice tocando la puerta suavemente – ¿Puedo pasar?  
Un silencio es la única respuesta que recibe.  
–Pasa – dice ella finalmente, luego de varios minutos, largos minutos para Zaheer.

Sin perder tiempo, él entra y se sienta en la punta de la cama, observando a la joven Avatar.  
–Kya lo siento – dice tomando su mano – es solo que quiero protegerte a toda costa.  
– ¿Protegerme? – pregunta ella.  
–Hay gente que trabaja para el Loto Blanco y está cerca de aquí – contesta – ellos vienen por ti.  
La morena baja la mirada, pensando en todo.  
– ¿Por qué debemos huir? – Pregunta con un poco de rabia – ¿Por qué no puedo enfrentarlos y vengar a mamá?  
Zaheer ablanda su mirada y acomoda el pelo de la morena tras su oreja.  
–Aun falta para eso Kya – dice dulcemente – necesitas entrenar más.  
– ¿Cuanto más? – pregunta impaciente.  
–Debes entrenar lo más que puedas, así no les das ventaja – susurra – pero te prometo que pronto podrás vengar a tu madre. Juntos la vengaremos.  
La morena sonríe débilmente y se abalanza a los brazos de Zaheer, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.  
–Te quiero, papá – confiesa.  
Él estaba estático. Lentamente le fue devolviendo el abrazo a su hija.  
Luego de unos segundos, la mantenía junto a su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello suavemente.  
–Yo también te quiero Kya – contesta.  
Zaheer sale del cuarto de la joven y todos lo miran, esperando ver si había podido lidiar con la morena.  
– ¿Y? – pregunta Ghazan – ¿Que sucedió?  
El sonrío victoriosamente antes de hablar.  
–Empaquen sus cosas, nos mudaremos.

* * *

_¡Hola!_  
_Durante la semana anterior estuve de viaje y no pude actualizar ninguna historia._  
_Este capitulo lo tenia a medio armar y hoy lo termine._  
_Korra se aleja cada vez mas de su verdadera familia, el plan de Zaheer esta funcionando muy bien._  
_Espero que les guste._  
_¡Saludos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

_Capitulo V_

* * *

Aún era de noche cuando ellos terminaron de empacar.  
Zaheer apresuraba a los demás, sabiendo que sería más fácil pasar de ser percibidos durante la noche.  
Luego de unos minutos, todos estuvieron listos.  
Subieron al camión y él condujo hasta su nuevo destino, su nuevo hogar.  
Luego de varias horas, cambio de turno con Ming-Hua, para poder descansar. El viaje era largo y no podían detenerse ya que estaban atravesando ciudades muy pobladas, donde era más probable que noten la presencia de Korra.  
Zaheer mira hacia la parte posterior, donde viajaban su novia, compañero e hija. Todos estaban durmiendo. La morena descansaba sobre el hombro de su tío.  
Sonríe suavemente antes de cerrar sus ojos también y caer en un profundo sueño.

Despierta cuando siente unos golpes en su hombro.  
– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta, tallando sus ojos.  
–Hemos llegado – responde Ghazan desde el volante y Zaheer se sorprende al entender que habían cambiado de turno una vez más y él no lo había notado. En verdad estaba cansado.  
Él baja y lo primero que siente es los rayos del sol chocando contra su cara.

Admira el diminuto pueblo al que se habían mudado.  
Era una zona muy alejada, del Reino Tierra. No tenía atractivo turístico. Las personas que vivían allí eran muy humildes y trabajadoras. Muchos de los hombres se dedicaban a las tareas de campo, mientras que las mujeres vendían artesanías propias.  
Tenía dos ventajas. Era un pueblo muy tranquilo, y al estar tan alejado, las noticias casi ni llegaban a esa zona. No había radios ya que eran costosas. Los periódicos circulaban escasamente y de seguro nadie recordaba la cara de Korra, por lo que era un comienzo.  
Va hacia la parte trasera y baja las pocas maletas que había allí, ya que ninguno de los integrantes de su equipo equipó demasiadas prendas.

Entra a la nueva casa, mucho más precaria que la anterior, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para que todos vivan medianamente cómodos.  
– ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunta a la morena cuando ella entra para registrar su nuevo hogar.  
–Es acogedor – responde ella observando toda la casa – ¿Puedo escoger mi cuarto?  
Asiente y ella corre emocionada para mirar los cuartos y seleccionar uno.  
– ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcione? – aprovecha a preguntar P'Li.  
–Tú solo confía – dice haciendo una pequeña mueca, aunque en realidad ni siquiera él sabía si creer sus propias palabras.  
En ese momento, la joven Avatar regresa.  
–Ya me elegí una habitación. Es la ultima de la derecha – anuncia sonriendo.  
–Pues esta casi todo listo – dice Zaheer – ahora iremos al pequeño mercado y veremos si podemos conseguir un poco de ropa.

Todos asienten y caminan hacia el mercado del pueblo, el cual estaba a veinte minutos de su hogar.  
Cuando llegan, Ming-Hua y Zaheer intentan encontrar ropa para la morena. Compran mucha ropa típica de la nación del fuego y Reino Tierra, nada de la tribu agua.  
En realidad la joven era quien elegía sus prendas, y al parecer no se sintió atraída por sus típicas ropas. De todas formas, mientras menos se aparezca a la anterior Korra, mejor para Zaheer.  
La joven Avatar observaba maravillada las artesanías que estaban expuestas en la calle.  
– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó uno de los vendedores al notara atención que le daba la morena a uno de sus brazaletes.  
–Es hermoso ¿Usted lo hizo? – responde mirándolo con una sonrisa.  
–Me llevo mucho tiempo – comenta él, orgulloso.  
El señor la observa durante varios segundos.  
–Me recuerdas a alguien – dice pensando en voz alta, intentando poner a funcionar su memoria. Ghazan, quien estaba cerca de allí, oye eso e inmediatamente va a buscar a la joven.  
–Kya – dice tomándola de la mano para sacarla de allí lo más pronto posible – debemos irnos.  
La morena protesta un poco, pero finalmente cede ante su tío.

Zaheer nota la impaciencia del maestro tierra por regresar al hogar e intuye que algo había sucedido.  
En media hora todos están de regreso y la joven de ojos azules se encierra en su cuarto para acomodar su nuevo guardarropa.  
– ¿Que sucedió? – pregunta Zaheer sacando a Ghazan al jardín, para mayor intimidad – ¿Por que querías regresar?  
–Estuvieron a punto de reconocerla – dice él y Zaheer siente como todo su plan se desmorona lentamente – un vendedor dijo que le recordaba a alguien.  
– ¿Dijo específicamente al Avatar? – Pregunta suspirando  
–No, porque yo tome a Kya y la saque de allí en pocos segundos – responde – pero quien sabe que hubiera sucedido si no llegaba a tiempo.  
Zaheer queda en silencio varios minutos, pensando.  
– ¡Lo tengo! – dice finalmente, entrando al hogar de nuevo y dejando a Ghazan desconcertado.  
El maestro tierra lo sigue.

El hombre calvo entra y reúne a todos, incluida la joven Avatar.  
Hacen que se siente en una silla cada uno y comienza a hablar.  
–Como sabrán – comenta caminando de un lado para el otro – la razón principal por la cual estamos aquí es para escapar del Loto Blanco.  
Una mueca de disgusto se forma en la cara de la morena, justo la reacción que esperaba Zaheer.  
–A partir de ahora debemos tener cuidado – continua hablando. Se acerca a la morena y se a rodilla para quedar a su altura. Le toma la mano y la observa – Kya, nadie debe saber que eres el Avatar. Es muy peligroso.  
Ella asiente suavemente, mientras los demás no dejan de sorprenderse con el comportamiento tan paterno de su compañero.  
–También debemos hacer todo lo posible por cambiar tu aspecto. Hemos comenzado con comprar ropa de la nación del fuego en vez de la tribu agua, pero hay un paso más grande – continúa él, muy seguro de cada palabra que dice.  
– ¿Que paso? – pregunta con un poco de miedo ella.  
–Tu cabello – susurra – si lo cortáramos, serias una persona muy distinta.  
Ella queda en silencio varios segundos, hasta que asiente suavemente.  
–Hagámoslo – dice firmemente.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegaba, y junto con él, la incertidumbre de donde estaría Korra.  
Tonraq estaba desesperado. Apenas dormía y comía.  
Tenzin viajaba por todas las ciudades junto con los demás, dando aviso de la desaparición del Avatar.  
Lin tenía a sus mejores oficiales trabajando en el asunto.

Mako pega un papel, pidiendo información acerca del paradero de la morena.  
Suspira y mira la foto que tiene adjunta.  
– ¿Donde estas? – susurra acariciando la foto.  
Oye un ruido e intenta actuar normal.  
–Mako – dice su hermano apoyando su mano en el hombro del maestro fuego – ¿Estás bien?  
_"No, por supuesto que no"_  
–Si – miente. Debían ser fuertes, por Korra – vamos, sigamos avisando acerca de su desaparición.

* * *

El suelo de madera estaba cubierto ahora por una capa de cabello, color castaño.  
La morena se mira al espejo una vez más, observando su nueva apariencia. Había tirado sus típicas colas de la tribu agua, y ahora el cabello le llegaba a cubrir sus orejas solamente, pero no a tocar sus hombros.  
La ropa color rojo no hacía más que destacar sus ojos azules y piel color chocolate.  
Se miro un par de veces más, antes de sonreír, sabiendo que todo es cambio era para mejor.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación ya conocida para ella. La de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo, con sus sabanas cayendo sobre ella.  
– ¡Ghazan! – gritó mientras se incorporaba.  
El maestro tierra no dejaba de reír.  
–Sabes que tienes el sueño muy pesado – se excusa – y el almuerzo está servido.  
Ella se cambia su ropa para dormir y sale a comer. Cuando terminan, todos salen al jardín.  
La morena entra a la habitación de su tío, buscando la manera de vengarse por las veces que el la arrojaba de la cama.

Suspira y busca algo que arrebatarle, algo de importancia para él.  
– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta una voz detrás suyo. Da media vuelta y encuentra a la novia de su padre.  
–Y-Yo quiero hacerle una broma Ghazan por las veces que… – comienza a decir y luego se detiene, un poco molesta – ¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones a ti?  
La relación con su madrastra no había mejorado en esos días. Ambas mujeres tenían su orgullo, y una primera impresión mala.  
–Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso – dice P'Li sonriendo y sorprendiendo a la morena – tengo maquillaje en mi cuarto.

El sol estaba por esconderse.  
Zaheer entra al comedor para relajarse. Se sorprende cuando ve salir a P'Li y Korra riendo suavemente. La morena tenía algo en su mano, pero rápidamente lo esconde tras su espalda.  
– ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – no puede evitar preguntar.  
–Nada – responden ambas al mismo tiempo.  
Él alza una ceja y luego sacude su cabeza.  
–Como sea, debemos preparar la cena – comenta mientras Ming-Hua entra en escena – ¿Dónde está Ghazan?  
–Sabes que siempre duerme por la tarde – comenta la maestra agua.  
–Tienes razón – dice el hombre calvo mientras se dirige a la cocina y le grita desde allí – ¡Ghazan!  
Luego de varios gritos, el maestro tierra grita desde su habitación.  
Todos estaban en la mesa, mientras Zaheer terminaba de cocinar.

El maestro tierra entro al comedor y Ming-Hua lo observo con una expresión de sorpresa. Tenía sus ojos pintados de color verde, un ligero rubor en su mejilla, sin mencionar sus labios color rojo pasión.  
– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta al notar que lo observa.  
–Nada – sacude su cabeza la maestra agua.  
En ese momento el hombre calvo entra con una jarra con agua.  
–Dentro de unos minutos la cena estará ser…. – comienza a decir pero se detiene en seco cuando observa a su compañero.  
– ¿Qué les sucede hoy a todos? – Pregunta Ghazan confundido – ¿Por qué no dejan de mirarme?  
–No es nada – dice Zaheer terminando de poner la mesa y sentándose a comer – es solo que hoy estás muy guapa.  
Apenas dice eso, la morena escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo y comienza a reír. P'Li también reía, aunque lo disimulaba mejor.  
–Esta es una familia de locos – dice extrañado, para luego levantarse e ir al baño.  
Todos quedan callados, esperando su reacción, la cual luego de unos segundos se hizo oír.  
– ¡Kya! – grita desde el baño, al verse en un espejo.  
Todos comienzan a reír de nuevo. La morena mira a P'Li y ambas ríen, en complicidad.  
Zaheer observa esa escena, encantado. Finalmente ellas comenzaban a llevarse bien. Al fin podrían ser una verdadera familia.

* * *

_¡Hola!  
He tardado un poco mas de lo estimado, pero aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo._  
_Creo que este sera el ultimo que haga y se centré en ese tiempo, donde la desaparición de Korra es muy reciente. Para el próximo, ya habrán transcurrido un par de meses._  
_Creo que el reencuentro sera mucho mas rápido de lo que tenia en mente, tal vez en dos capítulos o tres, pero no mas.  
Como siempre, agradecería sus comentarios y sugerencias._  
_¡Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

_Capitulo VI_

* * *

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde el secuestro del Avatar.  
Durante el primer mes, la mayoría de los oficiales y su equipo la buscaba.  
En el segundo algunos oficiales decidieron no seguir, pensando que sería inútil. Durante ese mes, hallaron el cuerpo sin vida de Aiwei, lo que les daba a pensar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Tal vez él había entregado a Korra, pero por desgracia, ya era tarde para interrogarlo. Todo esto les había dado una nueva esperanza. Habían revisado el hogar ubicado en la montaña, pero era evidente que nadie vivía allí desde hacía semanas.  
Los meses seguían yéndose y, junto con ellos, las esperanzas de los habitantes de encontrar al Avatar con vida. Los policías habían dejado de buscarla, solo sus amigos y familiares lo hacían.

Tonraq estaba reunido, junto con Tenzin, en la oficina de Lin.  
– ¿Alguna novedad? – pregunta el maestro agua.  
–No, todo sigue igual – responde Lin, para luego mirar hacia abajo – en realidad los llamé por otro motivo.  
– ¿Cual? – quiere saber Tenzin.  
La maestra tierra se queda callada unos momentos. Suspira y habla, sin saber que esperar.  
–Mis oficiales dejaran de buscar a Korra – suelta de repente.  
– ¡¿Qué?! – pregunta Tonraq con el ceño fruncido. Esa mujer debía estar bromeando.  
–Los robos han aumentado debido a que faltan policías. Todos están ocupado buscando al Avatar – se explica Lin – no puedo poner en más riesgo a la gente.  
Él solo se levanta y marcha de allí, dando un portazo.

Lin suspira y Tenzin la mira.  
– ¡¿Qué?! – pregunta frustrada – ¿Tú también me recriminarás por esto?  
–Es el padre – suspira el maestro aire – debes ponerte en su lugar.  
–Créeme que lo hago – dice ella – es solo que no puedo seguir mandando oficiales a buscarla, no tiene senti...  
Lin se calla cuando se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir.  
Tenzin no deja pasar su silencio.  
– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta con miedo en sus ojos.  
La maestra tierra suspira y pide perdón a los espíritus por lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
–Korra es una chica fuerte, ambos sabemos eso, y si aún no ha escapado es porq…  
– ¡No! – grita Tenzin para que ella no siga hablando. Se levanta y camina hasta la puerta.  
–Solo piénsalo. Han pasado seis meses ya – dice suavemente Lin – también me duele creerlo, pero tal vez ellos ya se han ocupado de ella.  
El maestro aire sale de allí en pocos segundos, no queriendo seguir escuchando esas conjeturas.

* * *

La morena caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta a su hogar. Su padre la había mandado a hacer algunas compras.  
Le faltaban varios metros para llegar, cuando siente un impacto sobre ella. Un joven que venía corriendo no la había visto e inevitablemente, la chocó y ambos cayeron al suelo.  
– ¡¿Acaso no ves por dónde vas?! – grita ella molesta.  
El joven se detiene dos segundos a observarla y sonríe.  
–Lo siento, princesa – dice riendo para luego levantarse e irse corriendo.  
Ella bufa molesta. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel muchacho para llamarla así?  
–Al menos podrías haberme ayudado a recoger las bolsas – susurra levantándose y tomando de nuevo las bolsas que habían caído al suelo.  
Se limpia la tierra que restaba de su ropa y ve como un par de policías pasan corriendo por allí, buscando a alguien.  
En ese momento su cabeza une todas las piezas del rompecabezas.  
–Genial – suspira irónicamente mientras sigue caminando – me acaba de derribar un ladrón.

– ¿Cómo seguiremos? – pregunta P`Li a su novio. Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, aprovechando la ausencia de la morena para conversar.  
– ¿Qué? – pregunta Zaheer, quien estaba distraído.  
– ¿Qué te sucede? – inquiere su novia – estas distraído, no es normal en ti.  
–Es solo que – dice tocando su cabeza calva – Kya ya debería estar aquí.  
La mujer de peinado trenzado lanza una risa irónica.  
– ¿Estas diciéndome que te preocupas por ella? – frunce el ceño – ¡Vamos Zaheer! Tú eres más inteligente como para dejarte llevar por una simple niña.  
–No me preocupo por su bienestar – dice él rápidamente – me preocupa que alguien la hay reconocido y que por eso demore, o que tal vez haya recordado algo.  
Ella queda en silencio y Zaheer sonríe sabiendo que no haría más preguntas. En su interior, la pregunta de P´Li no deja de resonar. ¿En verdad se preocupaba por el bienestar de la morena?  
De todas las personas en el mundo viene a encariñarse con su enemiga, nadie más que el Avatar. ¡Por todos los espíritus!  
Sacude su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Se repitió que no estaba preocupado por ella, seguía siendo Korra, la persona que representaba todo lo contrario a sus creencias.  
–Seguiremos con nuestro plan de eliminar a los lideres – dice luego de varios minutos – empezaremos por la que representa mayor amenaza. La reina Tierra.  
Todos asienten y regresan a sus cuartos, menos Ghazan, quien se sienta a su lado.  
–Sabes – dice mientras Zaheer no deja de mirar disimuladamente hacia la entrada, esperando que llegue la morena – no tienes que fingir conmigo.  
–No sé de lo que hablas – lo evade el maestro aire.  
–Vamos – golpea suavemente su hombro – ¿Vas a decirme que no le has tomado ni el más remoto cariño?  
Él se sorprende y lo mira.  
– ¿Acaso tú sí? – pregunta.  
–Claro – dice levantando sus hombros – es decir, aun tengo claras mis prioridades de por qué me uní al Loto Rojo, pero han sido seis meses con ella. Me llama tío Ghazan. Es imposible no crear un vínculo.  
– ¿Está mal eso? – pregunta el hombre, esperando que le digan que no, que todo iba a seguir igual, aunque ella recordara todo pronto. Ese miedo siempre lo acechó desde que comenzó con el plan.  
–Por supuesto que no – dice levantándose – y si te sirve de algo, guardare tu secreto.  
Él sonríe y Ghazan se marcha a su cuarto.

En ese momento, la morena entra a la casa.  
– ¡Kya! – exclama Zaheer – ¿Dónde estabas? Se supone que llegarías hace unos minutos.  
–Perdona Papá – dice entregándole la bolsa de la compra – tuve un inconveniente.  
Zaheer observa a la morena. Tenía la ropa sucia y un par de raspones en sus rodillas.  
– ¿Que te sucedió? – pregunta.  
–Un idiota me arrolló y tiró al suelo – suspira mientras se dirige al baño.  
Él sonríe y la ve marcharse.

* * *

Un nuevo día se asomaba.  
La morena despertó temprano y salió a caminar. Era una rutina que había desarrollado.  
Caminaba y recorría el pueblo, saludando a los comerciantes y vecinos que ya la trataban a ella y a su familia con cariño.  
Terminaba el recorrido sentada en la orilla de un lago cercano, admirando el paisaje.  
La joven suspiro y se recostó sobre el césped.

Sintió un ruido de una rama crujir y se levantó de un salto.  
Se colocó en posición de ataque. Su padre nunca dejaba de repetir que debía estar alerta y nunca podía bajar la guardia.  
– ¿Quien anda allí? – pregunta en manera amenazante.  
Un joven sale de los arbustos, levantando sus manos en señal de paz.  
–Hola de nuevo, princesa – dice y ella lo reconoce al instante. ¡Era el idiota que la había arrollado!  
– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta furiosa – ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?  
El joven sonríe y la morena lo observa bien. Era un muchacho de aproximadamente veinte años. Tenía la piel morena tal como ella y unos ojos verdes para hacer un contraste perfecto. Su pelo era castaño y estaba alborotado, pero aún así se veía bien. Tenía unas pequeñas sombras, típicas de una barba afeitada, por debajo de su mentón. Su sonrisa era la más perfecta que alguna vez haya visto.  
Sacude su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos y el joven comienza a hablar.  
–Oh, vamos princesa – responde sonriendo – admito que eres bonita, pero no soy un psicópata.  
Ella se ruboriza un poco.  
–No – susurra para luego tomar valor y hablar más claro – ¡Eres un ladrón!

La sonrisa de su rostro se borra y la morena canta victoria.  
–No soy un ladrón – dice seriamente.  
–Yo misma he visto como te perseguían unos policías – reprocha.  
El joven suspira y se acerca a ella. La morena retrocede un paso, solo para estar alerta.  
–Es cierto que me perseguían, pero no robe nada. Ellos no me quieren y abusan de su profesión para molestarme – dice mirándola.  
–Como digas – suspira caminando de nuevo a su hogar.  
Él la toma del brazo y ella voltea la mirada.  
–Suéltame – amenaza.  
–Siento no haberte ayudado cuando caíste junto a mi – dice.  
La morena suelta el brazo de su agarre y comienza a caminar.  
Él se coloca frente a ella y impidiéndole el paso.  
–Dime tu nombre – pide él.  
–Apártate – exige la morena, intentando esquivarlo, pero el joven no la dejaba avanzar demasiado.  
–No te dejaré ir hasta que sepa tu nombre – advierte sonriendo – siempre consigo lo que quiero, princesa.  
– ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme princesa? – lo mira ella, suspirando frustrada.  
–Es difícil ya que no sé tú verdadero nombre.  
Ella suspira y lo mira.  
–Si te digo mi nombre ¿Dejaras de decirme princesa y me dejarás ir?  
–Prometido – dice levantando su mano en señal de juramento.  
–Kya – suspira – me llamo Kya.  
–Mi nombre es Hank – dice estrechando su mano – ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?  
Ella frunce el ceño y camina lejos de allí.  
– ¡Espero verte pronto, princesa! – grita y ella se molesta de nuevo, aunque también se sonroja.

* * *

_¡Hola! Finalmente traigo el nuevo capitulo, aunque me ha quedado algo corto._  
_Probablemente querrán asesinarme por crear a Hank, pero pasara un buen tiempo hasta que Korra se reúna de nuevo con su familia, es lógico que tenga una vida armada ya. Ya lo se, Hank es muy parecido a Kai. Amo los rasgos de Kai, me parece muy guapo *.* Traten de imaginarlo diferente ajajjajaja_  
_Agradezco sus reviews eternamente, también los anonimos :D_  
_Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo._  
_¡Saludos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME ****PERTENECE**

* * *

_Capitulo VII_

* * *

La morena despierta a la misma hora de siempre.  
Camina hacia el mercado para comprar algo de comida. Se detuvo frente a un puesto de frutas, observando y analizando que escoger.  
Compra una pequeña cantidad y la vendedora le entrega una bolsa con su pedido.  
La joven caminaba de regreso a su hogar, cuando tres chicos se colocan frente a ella y le impiden el paso.  
–No tan rápido, preciosa – dice uno acercándose a ella y tomando su mano.  
La morena retira su mano de un movimiento y retrocede.  
–Oh, vamos – continua el joven, acercándose más – no seas tímida. Tú y yo podemos pasar un buen raro.  
–Suéltala – dice una voz ya familiar.  
Todos voltean y ella ve a Hank allí.  
–Tu novio ha venido a defenderte – se burla uno de los jóvenes.  
–Él no es mi novio – dice ella – y no necesito que nadie me defienda.  
El joven frente a ella estaba a punto de abrir su boca y decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la morena le dio un golpe en el estómago, provocando que caiga de rodillas al suelo.

Crea un tornado de aire que atrapa a los dos jóvenes restantes, mandándolos a varios metros de allí.  
El joven que la había tomado de la mano, se levanta del suelo y huye a toda velocidad.  
– ¡Y no vuelvan! – grita el moreno para luego mirarla a ella – ¿Estás bien?  
–Si – responde la joven alzando una ceja – y no es gracias a ti.  
– ¡Hey! – dice el cruzándose de brazos – juro que tenía planeado patearles el trasero, pero tú te me adelantaste princesa. Eres especial.  
–No soy especial – dice caminando se nuevo a su hogar – y te dije que no me llames princesa.  
Él camina junto a ella.  
–Si que eres especial. Ninguna de las chicas de aquí se defendería como tú lo haces.  
– ¿Me estas siguiendo para decirme esto? – dice ella mientras camina.  
La toma del brazo y hace que lo mire.  
–Hay una fiesta esta noche. ¿Qué dices? Tú y yo.  
–Paso – dice mientras continua caminando.  
–Oh, vamos – exclama caminando tras ella – será divertido.  
La joven de ojos azules llega a la puerta de su casa y lo mira.  
–No iré a ninguna fiesta – dice determinada.  
Él sonríe.  
–Estaré aquí al atardecer – dice alejándose – nos vemos princesa.  
– ¡Espera! – grita – Te he dicho que no. ¡Además no sabes donde vivo!  
– ¡Claro que sí! – grita sonriendo.  
La morena da media vuelta y se da cuenta de que ella misma lo había conducido a su casa.  
–Soy una idiota – susurra entrando a su hogar.

* * *

Mako llegó al templo aire para almorzar. Su hermano Bolin lo recibió con alegría.  
Hacia meses ya que el maestro fuego vivía prácticamente en las calles, buscando a Korra junto a Tonraq.  
El joven termino de almorzar y se levanto.  
– ¡Espera! – dice su hermano – ¿Vas a irte de nuevo?  
–Si – se limita a responder.  
–Mako – susurra el joven maestro tierra – debes descansar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas?  
–Ya te dije que no descansaría hasta encontrarla – comenta molesto de los planteos de su hermano.  
–Pero... – intenta reprochar Bolin.  
– ¡No hay excusas! – grita – no descansaré hasta encontrarla.  
Inmediatamente sale del templo y Bolin suspira.

* * *

Zaheer levanta los platos para lavarlos.  
La morena se coloca tras él, nerviosa.  
–Si quieres yo puedo lavarlos papá – ofrece.  
Él arquea una ceja y da media vuelta para verla.  
– ¿Que vas a pedirme? – se adelanta.  
– ¿Qué? – actúa ofendida y se sienta en la silla – ¿Por qué supones que voy a pedirte algo? ¿No puedo ser simplemente amable y ya?  
El hombre ríe suavemente.  
–Vamos, Kya – dice.  
Ella baja la mirada y suspira.  
–Hay una fiesta esta noche y un chico se ofreció a llevarme – susurra rápidamente.  
El rostro de Zaheer hace una mueca.  
– ¿Chico? – no puede evitar preguntar – ¡¿Que chico?!  
–Un joven, se llama Hank. Es de este pueblo. Por favor, déjame ir.  
El maestro aire lo piensa por varios minutos.  
–Esta bien – dice – pero debes estar aquí antes de la medianoche.  
–Lo prometo – dice levantándose.  
Camina hasta su cuarto, pero se detiene y corre a abrazar a su padre.  
–Gracias – dice para luego separarse y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Zaheer suspira y camina hasta la habitación de su compañero.  
–Adelante – dice el maestro tierra cuando tocan a su puerta.  
El hombre entra y lo mira.  
–Kya tiene una cita – dice.  
Ghazan abre sus ojos como platos y se levanta de la cama en la cual estaba acostado.  
– ¡¿Qué?! – grita – ¿Con quién?  
–No lo sé. Un tal Hank. Dice que es del pueblo – suspira Zaheer.  
– ¿Y la dejas ir así sin más? – reprocha Ghazan – va a ir sola y no conocemos a este joven, podría tener otras intenciones.  
–Ghazan, calmate – dice Zaheer – Kya no irá sola a la fiesta.  
El maestro tierra suspira de alivio, hasta que su compañero vuelve a hablar.  
–Tú irás con ella – exclama.  
– ¿Qué? – pregunta alzando una ceja – ella no querrá que su tío vaya a su primera cita.  
–A veces me sorprende lo ingenuo que eres – dice poniendo su mano en su hombro – Kya no sabrá que tú irás. Debes pasar de ser percibido.  
Él suspira y luego asiente.

La morena estaba en su cuarto. Se había duchado y luego de media hora, decidió como ir vestida.  
Tenía un top color verde oscuro, junto con una falda del mismo color. Se coloco unos zapatos planos y cómodos, color negro.  
Su cabello, como siempre, estaba suelto. Hace ya seis mese que había decidido botar sus colas de la tribu agua. Llevaba el cabello completamente libre ahora.

Salió a la sala de estar y vio a su padre.  
– ¿Piensas salir así? – pregunta mirando su atuendo. El top dejaba ver centímetros de su abdomen.  
–Papá – reprocha ella – todos los adolescentes visten así.  
Zaheer suspira. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, tocan a su puerta.  
–Es Hank – dice ella, caminando hacia la puerta – nos vemos en la noche.  
– ¡Espera! – se levanta Zaheer de su asiento – quiero conocer a ese tal Hank. ¿No lo invitaras a entrar?  
– ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – dice ella para luego salir corriendo de allí.

La morena sale y se encuentra con el joven.  
–Estas hermosa, princesa – dice con una sonrisa.  
Ella se esfuerza en que su rubor no se note.  
– ¿Vamos? – dice a lo que él comienza a caminar con ella.

Ghazan sale de su cuarto ante los llamados de su compañero.  
–Kya acaba de irse – dice el hombre calvo – ¡Siguelos!

El maestro tierra los sigue todo el camino, a varios metros para procurar que no lo descubran.  
Llega a un bar, algo alejado del pueblo, y lleno de jóvenes. Logra escabullirse dentro. Ve como la morena se ubica en una mesa del rincón y él se queda junto a la barra, lejos.  
Pide un trago para pasar el rato.

Siente una mano en su hombro.  
–Hola preciosa – se escucha por detrás.  
Voltea y ve a un joven, quien apenas lo vio, se horrorizó.  
– ¿Disculpa? – dice molesto el maestro tierra.  
–Oh, demonios – se explica nervioso el joven – y-ya sabes, y-yo te vi con el pelo largo y c-creí que eras una….. ¡No sabía que eras un hombre, y viejo!  
Ghazan hace una mueca de disgusto.  
–Si no quieres salir herido, será mejor que te retires – sentencia a lo que el joven obedece rápidamente.

La morena miraba la decoración del lugar, cuando Hank llega con dos bebidas.  
– ¿Planeas emborracharme? – ríe tomando su vaso.  
–No necesito emborracharte para conquistarte – dice con una sonrisa en su rostro – soy un galán.  
–Eso ya lo veremos – desafía ella, tomando un poco de su vaso.

Luego de unas horas, y antes de la medianoche, la morena sale junto a Hank, para que la acompañe a su hogar.  
–No es necesario que me acompañes – susurra ella mientras camina junto a él.  
–Debo hacerlo, aunque no parezca, soy un caballero – comenta – no te dejaría volver sola, princesa.  
Ella sonríe. Comienza a sentir un poco de frío y frota sus brazos para conseguir un poco de calor.  
Él se quita su abrigo y lo coloca en los hombros de ella.  
– ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Hank? – bromea.  
–Este es el verdadero yo – comenta.  
–Pues me agrada – susurra ella.

Siguen caminando en silencio, hasta que él vuelve a hablar.  
–Así que…. ¿Maestra aire? Sorprendente – dice.  
La morena deja de respirar por un segundo. Su padre siempre le había dicho que elija un elemento para practicarlo y ponerlo en uso delante de los demás. Debía escogerlo con cuidado, ya que debía usarlo siempre. No podía usar los demás, debía ocultar que era el Avatar.  
Durante la pelea con los jóvenes, había usado aire control. Había escogido inconscientemente.  
–Mmmmmm, si – dice intentando actuar normal – ¿Cuál dominas tú?  
Él abre la palma de su mano y crea una pequeña llama, la cual ilumina su rostro. La morena lo mira y no puede evitar pensar lo lindo que es.  
–Ya llegamos – dice el moreno, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
Ella mira y ve su hogar, aun no podía creer lo corto que se le había hecho el viaje.  
–Bueno…. Debo entrar – suspira – gracias por traerme.  
Él se queda quieto, mirándola.  
– ¿Qué? – dice ella riendo – si lo que esperas es que te bese, olvídalo.  
El joven ríe antes de marcharse.  
–Buenas noches, princesa – susurra.

La morena entra a la casa, y apenas hace dos pasos, una voz se oye.  
–Llegas cinco minutos tarde – dice Zaheer a lo que ella da un pequeño brinco, por el susto.  
– ¡Papá! – susurra sabiendo que Zaheer sería el único despierto – me has dado un susto de infarto.  
–Pues yo también me llevé uno cuando era la medianoche y no volvías – reprocha.  
–Solo han sido cinco minutos de más – susurra – y además estoy cansada, voy a dormir.  
Corre y se encierra en su cuarto.  
Zaheer suspira.

Se sienta a esperar a su compañero, para que le diga todo lo que sucedió. Pasaban los minutos, y no llegaba.  
Finalmente, luego de dos horas esperando, Ghazan abre la puerta.  
– ¡Al fin! – exclama por lo bajo Zaheer, para no despertar a nadie – ¿Dónde estabas? Kya llego hace más de dos horas y se suponía que tú estabas tras ella. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?  
Ghazan intenta hacer un paso, pero casi cae al suelo. Abre su boca para decir algo y Zaheer nota el olor a alcohol.  
–Debes estar bromeando – rueda sus ojos – ¡Por los espíritus! Te mande para que vigiles que todo esté en orden… ¡Y te emborrachas!  
–Hey – reprocha el maestro tierra – la vigile hasta la medianoche. El muchacho no se quiso aprovechar de ella ni nada por el estilo, me agrada ese joven. Y cuando quise volver… pues me quede bebiendo una copa, y luego fueron dos, hasta que perdí la cuenta.  
Zaheer suspira.  
–Ve a dormir – dice caminando a su habitación – la próxima vez mandare a Kya a seguirte, creo que ella es mas confiable.

* * *

_¡Hola! Creo que esta vez si me he tardado bastante, aunque (en mi defensa),no tenia inspiración._  
_Se que todos estos capítulos se centran principalmente en la "familia" de Zaheer, pero me divierto mucho escribiendo de ellos. Pronto sabrán mas de Tenzin y el equipo Avatar._  
_Debo confesarlo, cada vez amo mas a Hank *.*_  
_Creo que eliminare el Makorra y el se quedara con Korra... **¡Solo bromeo!** Por supuesto que habrá Makorra, tranquilos..._  
_Espero que les guste el capitulo._  
_¡Saludos! _


End file.
